De glace, de feu, d'air, d'eau et de terre
by sybille-rosalie68
Summary: Alors que Magnéto lance son attaque contre Charles, et que celui-ci perd la vie, personne n'a réfléchit à ce que Sarah Edjie Xavier, la fille de Charles pourrait devenir. Un retour dans son ancienne demeure, l'institut Xavier. Elle retrouvera son meilleur ami Bobby et qui sait, peut être qu'ils seront plus que de simple amis.


La musique hurlait dans les amplis de la discothèque. Si les professeurs les avaient laissé sortir ce soir, c'est bien parce qu'ils étaient « responsables » et surtout professeurs. Bien sûre il y avait toujours une tête brûlée dans le groupe, ici c'était Pyro, l'ange Alex, l'allumeuse Abigaël et « l'ange de la mort » elle, Azraëlle de son noms de scène et Sarabeth pour ses anciens amis. Bref de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, Sarah était là pour les refroidir en cas de canicule X-men. Ils venaient tous de cette nouvelle école pour jeune mutant fondée par Raven, la sœur du professeur X, Mystique pour les intimes ou pas. L'école n'avait que quelques mois et pour tout dire était très laxiste face au sale caractère que chacun avait puisqu'ils étaient la garde rapprochée de Magnéto le grand, le prodigieux, son oncle.

Azraëlle ! Viens danser !

Sarah tourna la tête vers sa « meilleur amie » Abigaël. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille flottaient sous le vent qui parvenait de la fenêtre ouverte et que Sarah maintenait constant pour ne pas étouffer sous la chaleur des corps qui se dandinaient autour d'elle. Les gens l'appelaient Azraëlle parce que d'une part, ses cheveux étaient rouges et qu'elle savait ne pas être amicale du tout avec ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas et que dans s*ces moments là, ses yeux n'était plus bleu aciers mais presque rouge.

Non merci, je suis très bien où je suis ! cria cette dernière.

Aller Azraëlle ! Décoince toi un peut ! cria la blonde.

Sarah aurait pût lui sauter à la gorge à ce moment très précis, elle détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa façon d'être.

Azraëlle ! Sa chauffe dehors, on a des indésirables qui nous rendent visite. Cria Alex.

Ouai j'arrive !

Elle finit son verre et se dirigea vers la porte, le vent avait soudain cessé et laissa place à des éclaires et un tonnerre de Dieux, digne de Thor. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle remarqua tout de suite que Pyro et Iceberg se faisaient face, les X-men étaient de la partie et Raven leurs avait demandé de rester bien calme. Pyro était déjà allumé et Iceberg glacé, à droite elle vit Malicia, un garçon de grande stature et une petite adolescente fragile faire face à Abigaël et Alex.

Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? hurla-t-elle.

La salle s'était vidée, les amplis ne produisaient plus aucun bruit. Les humains étaient partis en courant dans leurs voitures et s'étaient enfuis comme des rats. Les mutants observaient la scène, quatre contre quatre, équitable pour une fois. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Pyro se calma en sentant la présence de sa chère et tendre dans ses pensées. Azraëlle sourit en sentant Pyro se calmer sous sa présence dans son cerveau. Celui-ci recula et laissa Azraëlle se placer devant Iceberg.

On veut juste danser ! remarqua Iceberg. Il me semble que c'est un lieu public non ?

Oui t'as raison mais le truc c'est qu'on n'aime pas les déchets nous ! Alors bonne soirée nous on bouge de là. Ça commence à sentir mauvais. N'est-ce pas qu'on y va les gars ?

Tout le groupe acquiesça. Ils étaient venus pour s'amuser toute la nuit mais la virée avait tourné court. Mais en voyant Pyro ne pas bouger et l'autre abrutit d'armoire à glace se transformer en bout de métal, elle dut insister dans le cerveau de son copain :

*Pyro ! On y va maintenant*

Le groupe se dirigea finalement vers le 4x4. Azraëlle monta sur sa moto avant de mettre son casque, elle toisa Iceberg et lui lança :

On se reverra glaçon, on se reverra !

Elle mit le contact et partit en trombe. Ils arrivèrent au manoir ensemble, Raven les y attendait comme d'habitude. Quand la rouquine entra, Raven l'appela dans son bureau.

Alors ? Bonne soirée ? demanda la mutante bleue.

Courte mais amusante.

Ecoute, Magnéto a prévu un gros truc cette fois-ci et je pense que tu ferrais mieux de ne pas y aller. On part demain mais je veux que tu reste là.

Et pourquoi je devrais rester ici ?

Parce que Magnéto veut affronter directement ton père avec Jean.

La jeune fille regarda sa tante, non elle n'irait pas cette fois-ci et étrangement elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter son propre père. Enervée elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, Magnéto attendait devant, elle lui fit face et lui dit :

Pas cette fois-ci, ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer d'affronter mon père.

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'Azraëlle était déjà en bas en train d'annoncer sa non participation.


End file.
